victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Reck
Reck is the pairing of Robbie Shapiro and Beck Oliver (R'/obbie and B/'eck). On FanFiction.net, it is known as Rock (Ro/bbie and Be/'ck'), instead. Robbie often turns to Beck to help him out, and Beck will try to help when he can. Robbie also looks up to Beck's level of "attractiveness." Unlike some of the other characters, Beck is nicer towards Robbie, and Robbie doesn't feel uncomfortable around Beck, like he would to everyone else. See Avatt for the real-life pairing of Avan Jogia and Matt Bennett. Reck Trivia *They can both play the guitar. *They both have cars (Beck even helped Robbie fix his). *They have kissed the same amount of girls. Reck Moments Season 1: 'The Bird Scene' *Rex (probably Robbie) liked Beck's joke to André about a pretty skirt and lip gloss. *Beck tries to tell Robbie what André was talking about. 'Jade Dumps Beck' *Robbie wears a Canadian sweater, and Beck is from Canada (which was confirmed in Beggin' On Your Knees), implying Robbie likes things from Canada. *Robbie is the only one who does not get involved in helping Beck and Jade get back together (Andre sat with Jade at lunch), possibly because he wants Beck for himself. 'Tori the Zombie' *In the play, Robbie's character gets frustrated when Beck's character takes his luggage. *Both Robbie and Beck's characters are in love with Tori's character. *They both look at the audience before the play. 'Robarazzi' *Beck tells Robbie that the poisonous snow is not real. *When Andre asks why Robbie was upset, Beck finishes "This time?", meaning Beck knows that Robbie had other problems before. *When Robbie asks if his blog on TheSlap is boring, Beck (and the others) pretend that there is a "guy" somewhere, probably because he didn't want to upset Robbie by saying his blog is boring. *Robbie says, "Is it splits-ville for Beck and Jade?" This is probably a sign of jealousy. *Beck didn't seem too angry when he first heard Robbie say this; he actually grinned about it. *Jade was angry about Robbie's idea of Beck and Jade splitting up, but Beck says "Well..." to Jade. *Beck, along with Andre, were seen running out of the locker room with Robbie's clothes. Also, both of them laugh about it. 'Survival of the Hottest' *When Robbie freaks out about the fan dying, Beck tries to tell him that the fan is dead. *When Robbie drinks all of the water out of the cap, he starts to freak out and cry and Beck pats him comfortingly. *Also, when Beck pats Robbie, you can see him patting his butt. *After the fan died and Robbie was lying on the couch, you can see Beck patting his back and head and calming him down. *When Robbie wanted to drink the dirty fish water, everyone else thought it was a bad idea, except for Beck, who instead says, "It's his call." *Robbie gets comfortable on Beck's couch. *Beck laughs at Rex's (probably Robbie's) comment about Jade being cold-blooded. 'Wi-Fi in the Sky ' *Beck tells Robbie that he and Rex should figure something out. *Beck says 'aww come on' when LilStephanie21 is Robbie. *Beck asks "What happened to Robbie?" when Tori deletes him from the chat. 'Beck's Big Break' *Beck said that the costume designer was adorable, and said that the designer was a guy, meaning Beck could be attracted to guys. 'The Great Ping Pong Scam' *Robbie lets Beck hold Rex, and on The Slap André mentioned that he never lets anyone hold Rex unless he really likes them. This proves that he trusts Beck and they are great friends. *When the ping pong ball hits Robbie in his privates, Beck covers up Rex's eyes, as if he doesn't want him to see. *Also, when Beck covers Rex's eyes, he looked terrified at Robbie getting hurt. *While playing the Twister game, Beck gives Robbie a high-five. *Robbie and Beck have known each other for 2 years, as seen in the flashback. 'Freak the Freak Out' *Beck claps loudly for Robbie and Rex's performance. *When Andre and Beck realize that Trina is choking Robbie, they try to help him. *Beck and Andre massage Trina's gums and let Robbie try to reach Tori on the phone instead of forcing him to deal with the older Vega sister (like they did earlier in the episode). 'Rex Dies' *Beck tries to hide Rex from Robbie because he doesn't want Robbie to see Rex destroyed. *Beck offers to drive Tori and Rex to the hospital for Robbie. *Beck agrees with Jade that Robbie should give up Rex and become normal. *Before Beck leaves, he pats Robbie on the back to comfort him. 'Wok Star' *Before Robbie and Beck leave the janitor's closet, Tori asks them both for $3,000. They both just walk away. *Beck tells Robbie that he shouldn't tell many people about his male makeup. *Beck and Robbie were at the restaurant together to keep Mrs. Lee from going to Jade's play. *Robbie and Beck sit close together. *Robbie and Beck pretend to notice Trina as a fake celebrity. *Robbie helped Beck find Jade. 'The Wood' *Robbie and Beck are hanging out together when Robbie tries to scare Trina and Tori. *Beck is slightly smiling at Robbie while he plays with his Astro Craft. *When Robbie becomes upset about his Astro Craft toy being smacked by Tori, Beck pets his shoulder and says that he thinks the rebel's on that one. *Beck stares at Robbie when he gets knocked out. *Robbie tells Beck that Trina poked him with a big fork. *Beck tells him to poke her back. *Beck then pats Robbie on the back. *Robbie apparently takes Beck's advice to stab Trina back. 'A Film by Dale Squires' *Robbie and Beck sit together at the black box theatre. *Beck and Robbie, mostly Beck, worked on Robbie's car together. *Robbie told Beck, "Those jeans fit you great," meaning Robbie was looking at Beck's butt while he was working on the car. *Beck just looked at Robbie awkwardly. *Beck tells the girls to spray Robbie with water again. *Beck seemed worried about Robbie not smiling. *Beck asks Robbie why he's feeling sad and tells him to talk to "daddy". He also pats the spot next to him on the hood of the car. *Beck gives Robbie advice about girls and tells him that he'll get some cheerleaders for Robbie. 'Sleepover at Sikowitz's' *Robbie chooses Beck's character - a British man who is hard to understand and disregards other people's personal space. Season 2: 'Beggin' on Your Knees' *At Tori's performance, Robbie and Beck stand together. *Robbie and Beck keep Ryder from leaving while Tori sings. 'Beck Falls for Tori' *When Beck, dressed as Tori, was running away, Robbie said that "Tori" looked cute running away. It was actually Beck running, meaning Robbie literally called Beck cute. *While the group was leaving the classroom, Beck patted Robbie on his shoulder. 'Ice Cream for Ke$ha' *Beck told Robbie not to give kids free ice cream, meaning he is worried about Robbie getting hurt. *Beck rolls his eyes after Jade makes him let Robbie go give ice cream to little kids, probably because he didn't want that to happen. *Beck and Robbie stay at Tori's house while Tori, André, Jade, and Cat get Funky Nut Blast ice cream. *When Tori was about to attack Robbie, Beck held her back to protect Robbie. 'iParty with Victorious' *Robbie and Beck sang together in the mash-up. 'Locked Up' *Robbie and Beck start the performance together. *Robbie and Beck work with the lights and sound while the rest of their friends perform. *Robbie holds onto Beck when he, Beck, and his friends are trying to save Tori. *Robbie is upset because he has to stay with the girls instead of the boys, probably a sign of jealousy that André and Beck are alone together. *Beck tells Robbie not to do the Vulcan sign. *Beck pets Robbie's back before they announce their friends' names. *Robbie and Beck were the hosts and introducers for the "All I Want Is Everything" performance. *Beck and Robbie were with Sikowitz to call Tori's parents. 'Helen Back Again' *Robbie agrees with Beck that Tori should stay at Hollywood Arts and something should be worked out. *Robbie says "YEAH!!!!!!" when Beck says that everyone should tell Helen that Tori should stay, even though he had shown no opinion previously during the conversation. It is possible that he was only saying this because he wanted to show Beck that he agreed with him. TheSlap.com Hints *Robbie says that he said that his page had free cookies but only said that because he wanted more fans. Beck asks Robbie about his plan B. *Robbie posts a picture of Beck and says "How DOES he fit in his jeans so well?" That means he has been looking at Beck's butt. *Robbie posts a picture' '''of him and Beck and says: "We're just two very attractive men sitting on the Rob-mobile. What lady could resist?". This shows Robbie thinks Beck is attractive. *Robbie posts a picture of Beck and says: "It's amazing how much Beck smiles when Jade's not around." This might suggest that Robbie is probably not a Bade shipper. *Robbie said that he can bench press a fifth of his body weight. Beck asks how much Robbie weighs, to which Robbie replies 140 pounds. *Both posted status updates about monkeys. *Robbie posted a picture of Beck, Jade, and Spencer after being in the jacuzzi, and was upset because no o ne told him about the jacuzzi, probably a sign of jealousy. *In Robbie's Broken Glass song (actually, the version on iCarly.com), one of Robbie's lines is "Beck is a cool guy", and in the video on iCarly.com, both of them were holding Cat. *In the music video of Make It Shine, Robbie, Beck, and Andre dance together in one scene, and Robbie and Beck slightly grab each other. *Beck tells Robbie that he looks like Andy Samberg. *Rex (probably Robbie) knows that Beck has no body fat. *When Tori says that Beck looks "hot, Dog", Robbie gets mad and tells Tori that the puns have to stop, probably a sign of jealousy. *Tori thinks it's weird how Beck's statue is wanting to straighten his hair to look like Beck's hair, but then Tori says that she has a friend with a puppet (Robbie), meaning she shouldn't be judging. Tori probably thinks that Beck was being as weird as Robbie already is. Episodes with a Reck main plot/subplot *Wok Star - Robbie and Beck help Jade keep Mrs.Lee away from her play. *A Film by Dale Squires - Beck helps Robbie fix his car. Fanfictions NOTE: CERTAIN FANFICTIONS MAY BE RATED M FOR ADULT CONTENT. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. *The Reck Category on FanFiction.net *Like Home by amberpire *The Boy With The Puppet by amberpire *if love was a dance you'd have two left feet by seemslikeaporno *Inside Our Skin by seemslikeaporno *endeavor to freefall by seemslikeaporno *we only have so much time to waste by professor lazyass *my heart settles upon you by Kittygirl7878 *to the hell waters and back by charmed4eva112 *When I See Your Face by starkidmack *we could've had it all by let's.just.fly.away *in silence I can't sleep by Masquerading with Shadows *there's something I want to say so i'll be brave by seemslikeaporno *Stained by demondreaming *Y O U by amberpire *The Plan by CatfishSoup *Seasons by amberpire *Unspoken Apology by amberpire *your subtlety strangles me by seemslikeaporno *Happy Accident by Lessen The Life *Don't Ever Push Me Away by lovesrebellion *My Lover's Journal by loversrebellion *My Lover's Guilt by lovesrebellion *Something is Wrong with Robbie by OrangeZest100 *A Different Type Of Rock by Twiikee-Bunnie *Criminally Loved by loversrebellion *A Stupid Punishment by Kyachu *Don't Do That by KaidaKei *voices carry by Delilah Blue *Stickwitchu by madisonrox101 *End by madisonrox101 *Hatred by Feathers Fall Like Snow *faithfully by Delilah Blue *oh you've got those moves by Camilla Monet *Ice Cream for Rock by xxparamonsterxx ''If you read one of these fanfictions, please write a quick review telling the author what you thought and to let them know that you discovered their work through this wiki. Thanks! 'Popular Writers: ' *seemslikeaporno *amberpire *loversrebellion Reck Photo Gallery Click here for the Reck photo gallery! Category:Pairings Category:Friendship Category:Relationship Moments Category:Relationships